UAAP on PTV
UAAP on PTV is the presentation of University Athletic Association of the Philippines basketball games in partnership with the Silverstar Sports. Telecasts are produced by Sliverstar Sports and aired on People's Television Network History In 1995,Sliverstar Sports Start on s that airing on, the UAAP begin a contract with the People's Television Network strengthens its position as the country's premiere sports network to broadcast the UAAP games, acquired the broadcast rights to the partnership with Silverstar Sports. PTV broadcast in the university basketball league for the UAAP games on Tuesdays and Thursdays with one game from 7:00pm to 9:00pm and two games on Saturdays and Sundays from 2:00pm to 6:00pm for the collegiate basketball leagues with the UAAP fans simulcast on, which boast the PTV's ratings in the TV viewership performance. UAAP on PTV has a halftime with interview and topped with guest performances from cheerdance and artist, different computer-animated graphics, a roster of radio sports anchors and personalities for the coverage to deliver a more resounding quality coverage that should boost audience ratings further. The new PTV sports center airing from the PTV studios located at the PTV Broadacst Complex, Visayas Avenue, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines, some of the PTV sports news anchors in TV and radio. PTV-4 as the league’s TV, radio and marketing partner, and the perennial bottom-dweller in primetime ratings to millions of avid Filipino sports fans nationwide for over a million pesos. The PTV's flagship national newscast PTV Sports, Balitaan, Good Morning Boss, News@1, News@6 and NewsLife is beginning to show in the audience ratings around the competition in the network's commitment to high-quality news and public affairs, cultural and edudational, and sports programming. PTV's industry acknowledge wide reach assures UAAP of increased viewership around the country. PTV news anchor Kirby Cristobal, sportscaster Dennis Principe and Marco Benitez were added as the lead play-by-play commentators and its main anchors with Zaldy Perez, Sid Ventura and Mark Molina as the analysts, while the sideline reporter Nicole Ramos, Hazel Aguilon and Meg Siozon with the halftime hosts for the coverage. Occasional analysts were added in the panel with Randy Sacdalan, Eric Tipan and Noel Zarate. On July 8, 2012, Ralph Obina officialy with PTV news anchor for News@6, then joined the PTV sports center, PTV paid the league a total of over two billion pesos (300 million in 2012 and over 400 million in 2013). The broadcast of the games also aired on PTV as part of Telebisyon ng Bayan programming and Sliverstar Sports List of broadcasters 'PTV' *Kirby Cristobal (lead play-by-play for the PTV sports center) *Joaqui Trillo (play-by-play) *Ralph Obina (play-by-play) *Dennis Principe (play-by-play for the PTV sports center) *Meg Siozon (sideline reporter) *Zaldy Perez (game analyst) *Jimmy Javier (game analyst) *Jude Turcuato (play-by-play) *Hazel Aguilon (sideline reporter) *Noel Zarate (UAAP commentators) *Nicole Ramos (sideline reporter) References See also *Accomplishment Report 2013 *New PTV building relaunched *People's Television Network *University Athletic Association of the Philippines Category:University Athletic Association of the Philippines media Category:2012 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine television series Category:People's Television Network